Laмenтo
by Kasumi Yami no Amaya
Summary: Sin pensarlo dos veces Nepper despareció la distancia entre ellos y posó sus labios en los de Heat. Su corazón dio un brinco al sentir la suavidad de los labios ajenos y una sensación de calidez lo invadió.Tan pronto como comenzó, el contacto entre ambos terminó.—Vamos, despierta Heat./ FanfiContes. Festival Nepper x Heat. Yaoi.


**FanfiContes Nepper x Heat.**

**Notas** al final.

**Dis:** Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, es propiedad de Level-5. El día que no entre en panico por algo es por que me pertenece. Pero como soy una persona muy nerviosa, nunca dejare de entrar en pánico! Así que soñar es gratis :D

**Advertencias: **

**Faltas de ortografia (No le pedí a mi Beta que beteara (?) esto, por que sé que la pareja no le gusta)**

**Sad, abstente de cortarte las venas con una galleta salada.**

**El lector podría morir de aburrimiento**

**YAOI (Chico x Chico)**

Sin más: Enjoy~

* * *

Laмenтo

Los hospitales son tan silenciosos. Tan vacíos por las noches, tan callados y aburridos. Miras por la ventana y deseas salir de ahí, necesitas salir de ahí. Pero no importa cuando lo desees, no puedes hacerlo. _No tienes la fuerza._

Una ráfaga de aire entra por la ventana enfriando un poco al cuarto y revolviendo tus rubios cabellos. El pétalo de una flor entra con esta brisa y lo tomas en tu mano derecha para observarlo. Es un pétalo pequeño y parece delicado. Aprietas el puño alrededor de él y terminas de matar la poca vida que le quedaba y tu mirada entristece aún más… la vida es tan frágil.

Tu concentración se rompe cuando escuchas pasos aproximándose a la habitación del hospital en el cual te encuentras. Y un nombreinvade tu mente como un pensamiento: _Netsuha_. Suspiras y cierras los ojos.

_Él es tan molesto._

En tus 17 años de vida nunca has conocido a alguien como él.

* * *

Netsuha Natsuhiko entra corriendo a la habitación de aquel triste y solitario hospital con las emociones a flor de piel y con una esperanza en su corazón. Hace dos días que no visita a Atsuishi. Hace dos días que el de orbes verdes pudo haber despertado del interminable sueño en el que había caído hace semanas.

—¡Heat! — gritó en cuanto vio a "mejor amigo" tendido en aquella cama, con las sábanas blancas rodeando su cuerpo. El rubio se veía exactamente igual a hace dos días. ¿Acaso no había despertado ya?

La pequeña y poderosa esperanza que habitaba en su interior se rompió en menos de un segundo. Heat no había despertado.

_Han pasado 7 semanas…_ pensó el castaño mientras caminaba lentamente hasta la cama de su amigo y lo observaba de cerca.

—¿Por qué no te despiertas? — preguntó Nepper con la vos temblorosa y cargada de tristeza.

El corazón de Atsuishi dio un brinco al escuchar la voz de su amor platónico desde la infancia y enseguida lo embargo un sentimiento de culpabilidad. Pero no abrió los ojos.

Los doctores dijeron que podrías despertar en cualquier momento… — Murmuro el de orbes azules para sí mismo — ¿En realidad estas despierto verdad? —Preguntó ahora en voz más alta.

Heat quiso reír ante la deducción tan acertada del castaño. Pero si lo hacía, su farsa ahora si se iría a la basura. Además de que reírse le causaría un increíble dolor en los pulmones, y reamente no quería salir corriendo a toser sangre al baño en estos momentos.

—¡BOOOM!(1) — Nepper golpeo el colchón donde Heat reposaba para asustarlo. Nada paso, nada se inmuto en su compañero.

Netsuha subió a la cama que recién acababa de golpear y acerco su cara a la de Heat y cuando estaba a pocos centímetros del otro y parecía que lo iba a besar, sus manos jalaron las comisuras de sus labios y sacó la lengua. Una mueca graciosa adornaba su rostro. Atsuishi no despertó.

—¡Vamos despierta!

_Nada._

Las manos del castaño se dirigieron a la cara del rubio y de una manera demasiado infantil para tratarse de adolescentes, este comenzó a jalar los cachetes de Heat, haciendo que el rostro de este se pareciera a la mueca que Nepper había realizado minutos atrás.

_Es tu culpa por no despertarte,_ pensó Natsuhiko.

El corazón de Netsuha comenzó a temblar ante la negativa del otro a despertar. Cada día, después de que se enteró de que Heat tenía una rara enfermedad que podría acabar con su vida, se dedicaba a hacer feliz a Heat. Luchaba por complacerlo sin caer en lo esclavo, y por hacerlo feliz, sin convertirse en una florecita que todo lo da. Ver a Atsuishi feliz era su pan de cada día, pan que no tenía desde que 7 semanas atrás hubieran encontrado a Heat desmayado en los vestidores con la cabeza sobre un charco de su propia sangre, la cual más tarde se supo, tosió y escupió hasta perder el conocimiento.

—¡Vamos! ¡Sonríe! — Grito en un último intento de hacer reaccionar a su amigo mientras jalaba la comisura de los labios de este hacia arriba para crear una sonrisa.

Algo se quebró en su interior, porque cuando retiro las manos la expresión de Heat volvió a ser tan serena como siempre.

Nepper lo admiro sin vergüenza alguna. Admiro cada pequeño centímetro de la cara del oji verde, como seguía siendo hermosa a pesar de no estar expresando absolutamente nada. A pesar de no estar despierto.

Lo más cuidadosamente que pudo se sentó sobre las caderas del rubio para poder observarlo desde un mejor ángulo.

Lentamente se inclinó sobre Heat hasta quedar a pocos centímetros de distancia y suavemente colocó su mano derecha en la pálida mejilla de muchacho debajo de él.

—Vamos, despierta Heat.

Sin pensarlo dos veces Nepper despareció la distancia entre ellos y posó sus labios en los de Heat. Su corazón dio un brinco al sentir la suavidad de los labios ajenos y una sensación de calidez lo invadió.

Tan pronto como comenzó, el contacto entre ambos terminó.

—Atsuishi… —el nombre salió como un lamento.

* * *

(1) Sin presupuesto para sonidos especiales.

* * *

**Holuuuu :3 Yo de nuevo :D**

Y aqui Traigo mi primer aporte para el Festival Literario Nepper x Heat.

Este Fic también estara concursando en el Concurso del Festival :3

Y espero ganar por un mes los derechos de Autor sobre Fubuki :3

Espero que les haya gustado. Es Triste I know, pero que les puedo decir, el principio de un Doujinshi (que no acabe de ver por que mi internet no cargaba el video) y de ahí salió esto. Espero que les guste y ojalá dejen sus comentarios.

Esta historia podría tener continuación :3 así que dejen su comentarios si desean que publique esa segunda parte :D

**Recuerden: Me comentas y ten por seguro que te comentaré. **

Nos vemos en el proximo Fic! que será: HORÓSCOPOS AL ESTILO INAZUMA

También con esta pareja, Nepper x Heat! :D

Sin más, nos leemos pronto! :3

Atte: LaLa-Chan (Kasumi Yami no Amaya)


End file.
